


If the Tie’s a-Rockin’, Don’t Come a-Knockin’

by KDay



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Bratty Rey (Star Wars), Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love, Romance, Too close for comfort, Virgin Ben Solo, Virgin Rey (Star Wars), fumbling virgins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:27:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29934768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDay/pseuds/KDay
Summary: Rey finds herself inside Ben Solo’s Tie Silencer after he Force sleeps her and they’re headed to an unknown destination.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 8
Kudos: 29





	If the Tie’s a-Rockin’, Don’t Come a-Knockin’

**Author's Note:**

> Meant as a one-shot, but breaking it down into 4 chapters. Hoping for some feedback if folks can provide. Should I keep working on it? I have a general idea where it’s going, but any other thoughts on direction or ideas?

Her last memory is the taste of dirt and blood mingling in her mouth. The rancid smell of searing flesh. A hideous wail of agony. A monumental struggle to move her aching limbs mere inches to flip her body over. Ben’s face followed by the wave of a gloved hand. Darkness.

She wakes blessedly warm - a warmth she sought all night in the crude abandoned hut she used for the evening’s shelter on Yadis 5. It must have rained for days, perhaps weeks, before she crashed her ship near the crumbling village. The driest pieces of wood she found for kindling were still slightly damp. The fire must’ve only burned for an hour. At least, she guesses it was but an hour. It could’ve been two or three. Maybe 20 minutes. The tiny flames produced were of little help.

It was a brutal night. Dreamless due to her only sleeping intermittently. Her very bones felt like they were made of ice. She’d found three blankets to cover herself and still shivered the entire evening. She had to clench her teeth tight to keep them from clattering together.

Rey opens her eyes now and her sleep-foggy brain takes in her surroundings. The first thing she realizes is the source of the blessed warmth is one Ben Solo. She’s just lifted her head from his broad chest she’d been using as her pillow. His seemingly impassive face inches from hers, watching her. She sits in his lap inside the cockpit of what she assumes is his Tie Silencer.

Her mind clicks to her last waking moment - Ben causing her unconscious state.

“Wha. . .did you do a Force Sleep on me?”

Ben’s answer to her question is the response she’s come know well from him, which is no answer. He simply looks forward towards the main viewport.

After a few seconds of silence she huffs and says, “I hate it when you do that!”

She hates it mostly because she can’t do it. The last time she tried was when the bond opened and their conversation descended into a explosive argument over the battle on Crait. True, her anger abated during their exchange when she realized he really didn’t know she was on the Falcon when his troops to fired on it. However, when he expressed glee over Luke’s death, she’d had enough.

Rey waived her hand in front of Ben’s face. Nothing happened, so she automatically blamed the failure on the current Force bond. He smirked and to prove her wrong waived his hand and that’s the last thing she remembers from that exchange before waking up in her cot the next morning. Her shoes and belt had been removed and her hair had been taken out of the single bun she’d put it in the day before.

It suddenly occurs to her that her hair is down now, even amounts of tresses are neatly cascading over each shoulder. It had been up in her customary three buns before. Ben must like it down. This doesn’t bother her much, in fact she enjoys that he finds her attractive with her hair loose. What does bother her is the complete absence of dirt and grime on her bare arms and calves. When she’d managed to escape the tangled wreckage of her ship it was to dive into a large puddle of muddy water. She’d cleared up as much as she could with the few rags of clothing she’d found in the hut, but without clean water there was no way to completely wipe away the mud. 

Now her flesh is squeaky clean.

“Did...did you bathe me?”, she asks, the irritation in her voice unmasked.

Ben gives her a side-glance, then looks forward and says stoically, “I cleaned you up.”

“With what?”

“With some cleaning swipes.”

“So you _bathed_ me?” 

Rey notices the absence of dirt all the way down her front and she lifts the collar of her shirt. No dirt there either. So she lifts her breast band to take a peak and. . .

“ Did. .did you remove my clothes?”

“No.”, he says looking her in the eye. His eyes do a quick glance down to her chest and then back to her face and he adds, “Not really.”

“How do you _not really_ remove someone’s clothes?”

“I. . . pushed items aside when. . .when it was necessary.”

“How was it necessary to take off my clothes?”

“I didn’t take off your clothes - I pushed things aside.”

“Like there’s a difference!”

Ben’s eyes dart around nervously for a few moments before he replies, “You had blood on you.”

Rey senses his anxiety at his mention of this memory. He seems genuinely perturbed at idea of her baring marks of injury and she decides to drop the issue to move onto the more important one of. . .

“Where are you taking me?”, Rey asks.

“I have a proposition for you.”, he replies.

“What proposition?”

“A proposition I’ll explain when we reach our destination.”

“Where _is_ our destination?”

“Somewhere we can regroup.”

Gods, he’s infuriating! “What? Where??”

He doesn’t answer, so Rey adds, “I’m not going be part of any First Order mission.”

“I’m not taking you to the First Order.”

“Then where? “

“Just relax - you’ll find out soon enough.”

“What?!? You knock me out, bathe me, kidnap me and now you’re taking me to Gods know where and I’m just supposed to relax!”

“I did _not_ kidnap you - I saved your life!”

Rey thinks back. Daylight in the village. The air was warmer and she was trying to get in at least some rest she so desperately needed. Then she felt Ben’s presence and ran out of the hut. A few feet out the door, someone struck her and she went face first into the dirt. Then the sound of a saber slashing into someone’s flesh. It must’ve been Ben killing her attacker.

Still doesn’t excuse him Force Sleeping and kidnapping her with no explanation as to where they’re going. But she can see it’s useless to try to get that information out of him, so she turns her attention to the interior of his ship.

The controls are more than an arm’s reach away from where they sit. She assumes the seat must have a control to be pushed back to afford more leg room.

Rey eyes a curious looking purple button on the far left of the console and leans forward to press it.

“What does this button do?”

Ben grabs her arm a second too late to stop her and says, “Don’t touch anything!”

A small round machine with what looks like two glowing eyes comes out from under the console and slowly floats towards them.

“Ohhh, look!”, Rey declares with excitement. 

“Hello, there! What’s your name?”, Rey asks the machine as the top of it opens and a bottle filled with red liquid appears.

“It doesn’t speak.”, Ben says, his voice tense.

“Well, that’s just cruel to create a sentient droid and not give him a voice.”

“It’s not sentient, it just brings juice.” 

Thank the Gods! Rey hadn’t had anything to eat or drink since the previous day. She grabs the bottle and chugs down half of the red liquid.

“Mmmm! This is delicious!”, she says and Ben looks at her like she’s out of her mind.

Rey takes another sip and then pauses looking at Ben. She holds the bottle up to Ben and asks, “Would you like some?”

Ben looks at the bottle, then at her, then at the bottle again. He grabs it and chugs down the remainder of the juice save a few drops. Some of red fluid has dribbled down his chin and he licks his lips in an attempt to catch the stray juice, then wipes his face with the back of his hand.

Ben hands the bottle back to Rey, but she doesn’t take it. She sits motionless staring at Ben’s lips. Ben brings the bottle into her line of vision and she snaps out of it.

“Oh.”, she says as she blushes. She doesn’t miss the smirk on his face before she turns away.

Rey thinks to herself wherever they’re headed, it’s going to be a long ride.


End file.
